Recently, with the development of multimedia technology, electronic devices having various functions have been introduced. Such electronic devices have a convergence function for performing a combination of one or more functions.
Furthermore, mobile terminals roughly divided into so-called ‘smart phones’ are mainly used as electronic devices. Especially, such mobile terminals are equipped with a large screen touch type display module. Furthermore, in addition to a basic function such as communication with another party, such mobile terminals provide still image and video capturing functions with a high-pixel camera module. Moreover, such mobile terminals may play multimedia contents such as music and video and perform web surfing by accessing a network.
Such electronic devices have advanced to perform various convergence functions faster as they are increasingly equipped with high-performance processors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.